crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-01-20
Saturday, January 20, 2007 At Whateley Before breakfast, Loophole manages to get to Security and file the FOI request with Lt. Reynolds. She sees Tansy in her cell, and takes a picture for the yearbook.''The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 3'' In Team Tactics , Ayla mashes the Vindicators in a "invade the evil lair' scenario. Lancer destroyed Omega Squad, Diamondback took out the Power Cats, Fey took out Elite League and Tennyo found STAR League Junior's weakness.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 1 - The Legend of the Red Cross Knight Ayla tells the rest of Team Kimba about her birthday party, and invites all of them, plus boyfriends or girlfriends. Chaka wants to invite both of them, and Fey tells her to invite Rip and make an excuse for Scotty. Then they discuss chaperones. Ayla invites Vox to the party. Then Mega-Death turns her down, and she overhears a conversation in the tunnels between Jericho, Nephandus and Techno-Devil about Eldritch. He asks Jerico about how to ask Phobos. At lunch, he asks Jadis, who also says no. Fantastico and several of the Good Ol' Boyz come to hassle Phase about her birthday party. Don Sebastino is spending time putting the clues together when he gets a call from Hekate's master, who gives him some information to relay to the Necromancer. The Don also tells him that he's got several candidates for the avatar stealing project, incuding Aquerna. He relays the information through a number of shielding phone systems, and muses on one of his deductions: Hekate's Master must be posing as a student who has been here since at least October 2005. In the Alpha meeting, Poise is elected Queen Alpha and Kodiak is elected Alpha male. Lancer represents Team Kimba. Chou, Molly, Dorjee and Winnie go hunting for the spell that's been causing the trouble. Chou decides not to line up backup first. Big mistake. It turns out the spell was created by Hekate's Master and Hekate, and protected. They manage to destroy it, taking major damage in the process. Delarose is not amused at their not going through channels and arranging backup. Chou winds up in the hospital.Five Elements Dancing - Book of the Wood Jade gets a letter from Marvel. After some angsting, she opens it and discovers she's got a license to use Shroud as a code name.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 2 - The Legend of Sir Guyon Ayla has a really nice private dinner with Vox, prepared by a restaurant in Portland, OR, and brought in by warper. Jinn served in the guise of six white gloves floating in mid-air. The Golden Kids party turned out to be a major success. That night, Ayla has another nightmare about his body.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 3 - The Legend of Britomart, or of Chastity In Boston The Necromancer and Hekate discuss the information and make plans. He also mentions having a copy of the Syndicate's video of Fey and Generator destroying their base. Apparently there's a folio that The Necromancer wants, and an inscribed mithril artifact. At Roxbury Prison Mimeo plots to see if he can mess with one of his corrupt jailers, who's a member of the family that targeted Vamp . Maybe they might screw up enough to let him escape from Roxbury, the Federal Paranormal Detention facility outside of Boston. In Berlin Kodiak and Loophole run into a bit of unpleasantness with the jackasses Loophole had beaten in an automobile race. In Berlin. Then they discuss a number of matters involving Freya, The Don and some destroyed videos. References See Also *January Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline